List of NPCs
Here you'll find a comprehensive list of all NPCs and factions involved in the plot, with a short description of who they are and what their deal is. The list does not include player characters who would be considered the 'true' protagonists. Player factions are included, however. Underneath each character's information, the STATUS: will show their current whereabouts and how accessible they are should you wish to employ these NPCs in your RPs! Primary Antagonists 'The Rainmaker' Chromatic Blue Dragon. The titular antagonist, and the mysterious creator of the Primordial Aspects. Little is currently known of him, except that he is a powerful and highly evolved ancient blue dragon. His origins are currently unknown, but it is believed that he exists in a different time; either far in the future or very far in the past. Which it is doesn't truely matter, for no historical records of him exist anywhere, and there's a chance he may even be from an entirely different world - in any case, he is likely to be a Chronomancer of some sort (magic involving the travelling of time). The Rainmaker's world is likely vastly different to the present one, as the various powers that have been brought here from there are extremely volatile and completely incompatible with our own magical nature, resulting in even the slightest exposure to them driving people utterly insane (just like dropping a mentos into a bottle of coca-cola!). The Rainmaker's true name is also unknown, but he is apparently connected to something called the Zephyr. STATUS: '''Only those heavily involved in both the Blackwake conflict and the war against Saron have a chance of being remotely aware that the Rainmaker even exists. Since he doesn't technically exist, nobody has ever seen him and only those who've crossed into the 'dangerously insane' levels will have had a glimpse of who he might be. Finnick Almec ''Human.'' More commonly known by his reputation as 'Blackwake', Finnick is the result of Dalton and Maxwell Almec's experimentations. Attempting to turn the highly gifted child into a living superweapon, they successfully fused Finnick and the Aspect of Death together - making Finnick the first 'true host' of an Aspect in our world. The result made the boy so horrendously powerful that neither Maxwell nor Dalton had a hope of containing him, and Finnick's troubled upbringing and pathological hatred sent into a spiral of rage that resulted in him targeting the ones whom 'he' believed were responsible for his father's madness and his mother's death - Guildereim. A team of the Golden Tether's finest were able to stop him, at great cost, and (with Dalton's help) created a 'harness' to keep him magically contained, handing the keys to the Aspect of War over the Guildereim. Despite being callous and vengeful, Finnick has been re-evaluating his morality since his imprisonment and, coming to accept that both he and the Tether have mutual enemies, has agreed to serve them best he can. Finnick is remarkably intelligent and possesses brilliant insight into the occult and, even at his younger age, but is moralistically misguided. Like his father, he is a believer in anarcho-primitivism and opposes technology and cultural society. '''STATUS: Many will know the name 'Blackwake' as having been a terrifyingly powerful magic user, though the most common tale is that he was killed in battle against the Golden Tether's citizens. Only those with connections to high-functioning spy networks or exotic black markets could know the truth of the story; that he is alive and well, and is held captive at Guildereim. 'Saron Deimos (deceased)' Anthro-tiger. A tyrant of dangerous cunning and ruthless ambition. He rose to power through psychotic strategy and, even after his banishment from his homeland, continued to build a web of political puppets and powerful monsters. He formed a close alliance with Dalton Wood and, using him, claimed the Aspect of War for himself - propelling him into entirely new levels of power, so much so that he had no more use of Dalton and ended his life. Saron is obsessed with controlling talented and powerful individuals, going as far as to selectively breed and raise twelve children as his personal army - an operation that failed, with all but three of them going utterly insane and killing one another. Saron seeks total dominance and hunts for the rest of the Primordial Aspects, using his political influence to organise an invasion of Guildereim (where he believes the Aspect of Famine is, as well as the Aspect of Death). He is, however, ultimately a slave to the machinations of the Aspect of War itself. STATUS: Even though Saron is dead, the extent of his syndicate is becoming exposed. Public knowledge of Saron and the extent to which he controlled so much is easily accessible. The massive influence it had on much of the political and economic world can be felt in some way by almost everyone. There are still pockets of his followers in hiding, silently trying to claw the syndicate back together, and it may take centuries before every trace of Saron's hidden empire will be fully rooted out and destroyed. Secondary Antagonists 'Dalton Wood (deceased)' Unknown race. A lich that was formerly a servant of the Rainmaker, and therefore originally hails from whatever time/world they are from. Dalton's precise relationship to the Rainmaker is unknown, but he was likely a very close servant as he had some knowledge of how the Primordial Aspects worked, and was able to steal them. Dalton betrayed the Rainmaker, going against the dragon's own goals, and sent the Primordial Aspects flying through time to keep them out of the Rainmaker's hands. Perhaps he wished to stop whatever the Rainmaker's goals were, or perhaps he desired the Aspects for himself? Nobody will ever know. Dalton sent the Aspects scattered to the present timeline, and later followed them here, using an alliance with Saron Deimos to help track them down. He managed to find three of them, and performed experiments upon them in an attempt to understand them - experiments that ultimately lead to the creation of Blackwake and very nearly destroyed countless nations. Unfortunately, after giving Saron control of the Aspect of War, Dalton underestimated just how cunning the Aspect made Saron and, once his usefulness was over, Saron had him killed. STATUS: Dalton's existence is a total unknown. None really know who he was, where he came from or his significance. 'Maxwell Almec (deceased)' Human.'' Whilst working with Saron and the Aspect of War, Dalton Wood turned to other people of talent when trying to experiment with the Aspect of Death. His search lead him to Maxwell Almec, a brilliant but troubled biomancer with a homocidal vendetta against the slave trade, Guildereim and civilised society in general. Echo Keung has stated several times that Maxwell was a supporter of anarcho-primitivism, and sought to see all forms of culture, society and technology violently purged. Dalton sought to turn Maxwell's genius son, Finnick, into a living superweapon by turning him into the Death Aspects host. Despite their success, Maxwell grew too ambitious for Dalton and sought to use Finnick for his own gains. After a long compaign that left an entire city in ruins, Maxwell was killed by a group organised by Wyatt Keung, three years before the events of the Blackwake War started. '''STATUS: Maxwell Almec's name would be known by those well educated or up to date with political affairs. They would know about Necora, the Battle of Brightstone Cove and could attach Maxwell's name to the 'Blackwake' title. Very few, however, would be aware that Maxwell had a son, Finnick. Cygora Eldritch sea-leviathan. '''Unlike the rest of the Maniacs, Cygora is not of this world. She was brought to our time by Dalton Wood, and given to Saron Deimos as a 'gift' to seal their alliance. Since Cygora therefore comes from the Rainmaker's world, she has a habit of driving people insane. She is a horrendously large kraken, capable of sending entire fleets to their deaths. '''STATUS: Whilst Cygora herself might not be known, those who regularly travel the seas would be aware that something has changed ''over the last half a century. Ocean wildlife has become more scarce, entire fleets are disappearing and ocean currents are behaving strangely. Some of the more well versed sailors may have put this down to some kind of 'beast', larger and stranger than any other sea kraken so far, but none may fully grasp the scale of Cygora's presence. Since Cygora is quite closely tied to the Rainmaker, sailors who 'have' had close encounters with her are most often left in spasms of incoherent insanity. 'Zekaria ''Tiefling. One of Saron's three surviving experimental assassins, the most talented and cunning of them all. She remained loyal to him, though she has shown to be more conflicted now as she watches the War Aspect tear Saron's head apart. She is the former lover of Echo Keung, and their relationship continues to perplex them both despite them being on opposite sides of a war. Zekaria is a skilled pyromancer and, despite her young age, is able to martially hold her ground against combatants far more travelled than her. Echo claims that she is a more skilled martial artists than he is, but in fact Zekaria is more skilled as an infiltrator and battlemage - Echo's constant embarassing defeats in close-quarters at her hands is more down to her ability to manipulate him rather than their martial skills. STATUS: Zekaria is a ghost of no significance. Nobody will have heard of her, with the exception of some spy networks knowing her as an exceptional assassin. 'Lash' Anthro-chameleon. ''The second of Saron's suriving experimental assassins. Long believed to be dead, he is a master infiltrator and acrobat. He acts as Saron's scout, often spending months or even a year living completely undetected in target locations; such as Guildereim. He has a clown-like theatrical persona, often comedic, but is little more than a derranged psycho. '''STATUS: He doesn't exist. 'Glitch' Glitch is a shapeshifter that possesses information about the Primordial Aspects. Since he can assume any form, it is impossible to track him down. STATUS: Unknown. 'Riptide' ''Eldritch abomination. 'The Riptide Project' is the name given to Saron Deimos' master plan. It involves using the Aspect of War to melt down the genetic make-up of various species around the world, hijacking all their unique properties, and combining them into a single unstoppable entity solely under his control. Saron has abducted thousands upon thousands of different species around the world and churned them into the grinder to create Riptide. He originally required a biomancer to put his creation together and, whilst he intially sought Finnick for the job, he instead later employed Tabitha Almec as a safer alternative once he realied how powerful Finnick was. The exact nature of Riptide is unknown, but it is certain that, should it be allowed to be born, it would be utterly unstoppable even by the Rainmaker himself. '''STATUS:' Nobody would truely know the extent of Riptide, though some may have heard the name. More likely, they'd have heard rumours of entire communities disappearing. Protagonists 'Wyatt Keung' '''''Anthro-bengal tiger. A noble of house Keung with particularly keen insight into the occult. Wyatt, a former slave, has a history with the Aspect of War - having been a willing participant of Dalton's experiments, though his 'super-soldier' status was brief and has left him near crippled. He has attempted to oppose the Primordial Aspects for as long as he could, starting with Maxwell Almec many years prior. Despite his cold mannerisms, he is scientifically outstanding in his field and second only to Finnick Almec. Though he is not able to fight, he is still terrifyingly strong. really an "NPC" but on the list anyway! STATUS: He's not really a public name, but he's earned something of a reputation as being a 'go to' guy on accounts of 'weird stuff'. 'Scarlett Alton' Anthro-husky. 'Captain' Alton is the leader of the Black Lances, a mercenary army. After her forces were mostly obliterated by Finnick, she has pledged her remaining soldiers and those few she can still gather to combating the Primordial Aspects, in hopes that the fallen will receive some form of justice. She is a talented commander and a skilled combatant. STATUS: The Black Lances had a reputation of being fairly expensive but extremely proficient. Many would be aware that they were destroyed in the Battle of Aeygpt 'Thomas Varis' Anthro-bull. ''The legendary High Admiral Varis, Lord Commander of the Eastern Armada, is the highest ranking military official belonging to the Eastern Alliance of Nations. Whilst he is only a subordinate to the council itself, he maintains utter control of the alliance's armies - and they are loyal to him, not the council. Varis is obedient to his superiors but is no fool. He senses plots and schemes, and is weary of the growing machinations of both Saron and the Primordial Aspect. '''STATUS: A fairly well known individual amongst political circuits, considering he carries an extensive amount of military power in Olde World. Since breaking away from the Eastern Alliance of Nations, he may temporarily have been branded a traitor, though having exposed Saron's villainy his status is relatively unknown. Miscellaneous Characters 'Norman Tallius (deceased)' ''Antho-canine. ''A puppet of Saron, a slave trafficker and smuggler of oceanic proportions. Tallius maintained a base at Buck's Hallow, until a battle there left it as a flaming inferno. Tallius was captured by a team, lead by Jacob Cross, and interrogated for information. He seemed willing to talk, however, so torture wasn't necassary. He was later killed in his cell by Lash during the Patrician Cull. STATUS: A name of significance to those connected to the black market, and his death will have left a significant power vacuum. 'Damion Santigria' ''Anthro-lion. ''Brother of Rosca, and son of Rexford, Damion is a military sea captain serving under Admiral Varis and the Eastern Council. He was also an unknowning puppet of Saron, and attempted to leak information to Varis about the plan to stop Blackwake that Saron intercepted. Saron, in turn, ensured that both sides severely weakened or destroyed each other and left him relatively unopposed, making Damion almost entirely responsible for the ensuing war between Saron and Guildereim. He is currently a prisoner, despite his actions having been nothing more than a grave mistake with the best of intentions. STATUS: Not a reputable name save by those less 'law abiding' citizens that may have come into contact with him. 'Sabre (deceased)' Anthro-rhino. '''A former gladiator slave, and the bodyguard of Captain Alton. He was a fierce warrior and an extremely loyal ally and friend to Alton, having helped lead the Black Lances through countless victories. He was killed by Saron Deimos at Buck's Hallow. '''STATUS: A nameless thug. Not significant. 'Tabitha Almec (deceased)' Human. '''Daughter of Maxwell and younger sister of Finnick. Tabitha was an era-defining genius, moreso even than her brother, coupled with a complete lack of empathy. She was utterly insane, even as an infant. Finnick reveals that she traumatised him during their childhood, and has suppressed (or "deleted") all memory of her. Maxwell had her institutionalised at the Bastion, a facility for those mentally impaired by magic. Before locking her away, Maxwell had originally hoped that Tabitha would be the host of the Aspect of Death, preferring her gifts over Finnick, but deemed her too unstable. He had her locked away after she pinned down and peeled off Finnick's skin in an effort to see how his muscles and veins 'worked'. Finnick claims that she couldn't tell the difference between when she made him laugh and when she made him scream. '''STATUS: To all extents and purposes, she never existed. 'Old Mags (deceased)' Human. An elderly spannish lady who was a former friend of Maxwell Almec, though severed ties with him when his sanity began to deteriorate. Despite this, she did her best to look out for Finnick, almost adopting the boy into her family. Finnick seemed fond of her, but ultimately chose his twisted vendetta over her and her entire family when Kanrik threatened to use them against him. Finnick attempted to kill the entire household, though a few were saved by Kanrik. When Finnick realised Mags was still alive he used an astral projection spell to kill her. 'Lord Jeremiah Ashter' Human. '''A high ranking associate of the Eastern Alliance of Nations, and the current representative of Albion within it. He is a talented and fairly manipulative politician, rarely one to take at face value and ''never ''one to trust. Though it is impossible to prove, it seems very likely he is another puppet of Saron Deimos. '''STATUS: Popular... in the same way that spineless politicans are often 'popular'... 'Edward 'Ed' Edwards' ''Anthro-otter. ''A cockney otter living in Londra slums, with a talent for boxing and biting. He is big for an otter, almost six foot, and extremely athletic. He is a trainee agent for the Hawks, and is also Ryuo's brother (though he doesn't know that Ryuo is still alive) STATUS: Another nameless thud. Ryuo is honestly more well known than this guy. 'Matthias Legrand' ''Human. ''Formerly the Lord Commander of the Hunters Guild, Matthias was somehow directly exposed to a Primordial Aspect (most likely the War Aspect) in its full, raw glory. The result has left his mind a shattered and fragile mess. He refused to eat anything other than mangos and claims that the Rainmaker can see through his eyes, resulting in him violently tearing his own eyeballs out of their sockets. He is currently on Guildereim, under the care of Aurora in the infirmary. STATUS: A very 'reputable name. Most will consider his 'death' a total tragedy. 'Vicktor Von Kaenel (deceased) ''Anthro-equine. ''A high ranking member of the Hunters Guild, and former member of Gaston D'Abernon. He was killed by one of Saron's supersoldiers, the Molded, during the massacre of the Hunter's Guild by Sebastian Vaius. STATUS: Unreputable. 'Lord Henry Micah (deceased)' Anthro-equine. '''A wealthy aristrocrat living in Kasuria. He was a collector of many magical artifacts, some of them dangerous, and so Wyatt Keung kept a close eye on him. When Finnick began his formulating his plans as Blackwake, Wyatt suspected that he might try and take an artifact called the Claw of Mirmoggin from Lord Micah, but when Micah refused to give the Claw up Wyatt instead sent Rosca Santigria to steal it. Finnick, however, got their first and turn Micah's manor into a nightmarish madhouse for Rosca to find. Rosca mercy killed Lord Micah and set his manor ablaze. '''STATUS: He had a nasty habit of hoarding magical artifects for himself. Since his death, many have been reclaimed by their former owners or sent to museums. Factions 'The Golden Tether' '''Trading' hub... ''You all know where this one is! The island saw itself as the unwitting target of Finnick's rage and, later, of Saron's ambitions, plunging it into conflict with the Primordial Aspects. With the island acting as a gathering spot for some of the bestest and brightest warriors, scientists and politicians in the world, Wyatt Keung sought the help of those there to oppose the Primordial Aspects - refusing to trust any other politically controlled nations or factions with such powers. It is also believed that the Aspect of Famine has long since made its home beneath Guildereim's volcano, hence why the island has become the epicenter of so much chaos. 'The Hawks' ''Spy network. ''Headed by an unknown figure, the Hawks is a web of intelligence formed by Echo Keung, following the battle with Maxwell Almec. Despite forming the group, Echo no longer leads it. The Hawks have access to a large number of fighting men, though their numbers have been severely dwindled by Finnick. 'The Black Lances' ''Sellsword company. ''Formerly a group of mercenaries lead by Captain Alton, now the remnants of a fighting force mostly obliterated by Finnick. Alton still recruits new soldiers and utilises the Lances in various battles against the Primordial Aspects, but they now number only a few hundred troops. 'The Eastern Alliance of Nations' Military confederate. 'More commonly known as the Eastern Council, the Eastern Alliance of Nations is an international peacekeeping confederation of thirteen independant states of Olde World. Much like the United Nations of our world, the Eastern Council has its troops donated to it by its parent nations, and is run by a council of thirteen members who each represent their home nation. However, the council is also strongly puppetted by Saron Deimos on almost all fronts, to the points where the representatives of each nation feed lies and deceit to the kings and queens supplying troops to it, maintaining an illusion of peaceful prosperity. The council's armies, numbering almost twenty thousand in number, are commanded by Thomas Varis... though the army is loyal to Varis rather than the council. 'The Maniacs ''Monster goonsquad. ''Acting as the iron fist of House Deimos, the Maniacs is a team of monsters and magical creatures that make up the most powerful and dangerous of Saron's weapons. A more detailed list of the group can be found further below this page. 'The Servant' ''Cursed pirate ship. ''Bunch o' cunts, this lot. Unfortunately tangled in the mess of Saron's war, Echo Keung originally suspected the group of loudmouthed cursed pirates to be his spies, and attempted to investigate. He was eventually released after the misunderstanding was cleared, however Saron has now placed a special interest in the ship and it's curse, going as far as the kidnap one the ship's higher ranking officers. 'The Pride of House Cross' Intelligence organisation. 'Headed by Jacob Cross, captain of the guard at the Golden Tether, the Pride is a deceptively large network of spies, soldiers and highly trained agents known as the Roar. Whilst the Tether's own military strength is nothing to scoff at, it pales in comparison to the threats facing it. The Pride, therefore, supplies a vital number of soldiers, spies, mages and assassins to aid in the war against Saron Deimos. 'The Zephyr ''Unknown race.'' Having only been mentioned in name so far, the Zephyr are a faction likely belonging to the Rainmaker and hailing from his time. They therefore will likely be made of powers that, much like the Primordial Aspects, are totally incompatible with the present day and are dangerous to ones sanity to comprehend. Ignorance is bliss. The Maniacs 'Skegg (deceased)' ''Ork. ''The warchief of Saron's ork tribes. He was a formidable warrior and surprisingly smart (for an ork). He was killed by Echo in the Skeleton Fort. STATUS: Unknown. 'Ra'thatok' '''''Demon. A powerful entity of rage that has a pathological obsession with hunting down both mortal and its own kin alike. Whilst he remains fairly loyal to Saron, it is only because Saron graciously supplies him with victims to make into his playthings. STATUS: Extremely well travelled demonologists or monster hunters may well know (or fear) Ra'thatok's name. 'Scorn ' Werebear. Real name Tiberius, Scorn has been grossly mutated into an abomination by the Aspect of War. He possesses keen regenerative abilities and a telepathic allure to both his own kin and weak willed mortals. He was formerly an ally of Trygve, but drifted too close to the 'beast' within himself and became bloodily obsessed with it. In return for the empowerment of the War Aspect, Scorn serves Saron as a powerful monster. STATUS: Scorn is often regarded as a legend by the civilian populace - a bedtime story to scare the children into bed rather than something real. Few know the truth. 'Sebastian Vaius' Vampire lord. Ancient and cunning. He is a close ally of Saron's, acting as both a dangerous infiltrator of mortal society and a powerful necromancer. He was responsible for the destruction of the Hunter's Guild, and the siring of close to a thousand vampires over history. STATUS: Some may well have heard his name, and even be surprised to learn that he's a vampire! 'The Twins' ''Cursed. ''The ghostly spectres of a man and a woman, believed to be a bride and groom. They move like wraiths, teleporting rapidly for target to target leaving them with cut throats. They are bound to Saron by a terrible curse, little more than slaves to his bidding, and are entirely unkillable by normal standards. Only extremely loud, high pitched noises (such a ringing bell) will temporarily banish them. STATUS: Not a known factor. 'Drevonia (deceased)' ''Harpy queen. ''No one knows exactly where she came from, but she has control of a vast swarm of harpies. Drevonia is renown for her cunning scream and ruthless hunger, though it is believed that she is tied to Saron against her will. She was killed by Sorwyn and Sareturu during the battle of Ironwing Crater. STATUS: Unknown.